Twilight Revised in French
by KatYoshiCullen
Summary: Theres une nouvelle séductrice dans la ville et elle chauffe invente. Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Edward ? "Attendez", vous dites, "Wheres Bella ?" Bien elle est ici. Qui reçoit Edward ? Une des filles perd et son pas qui vous croyez qu'il est; venez apprennen


**Désaveu : je ne possède pas de Déclin du jour ou fais je planifie à.**

**Préface**

Ma vie était finie mais ce n'était pas la fin. Il devait à peu près commencer.

**Le chapitre 1-Nouvelle Vie**

**- Flash-back-**

Le soleil mettait la fin à un autre jour ennuyeux. Je me dirige vers le travail au restaurant local. De nulle part je n'entends mon nom étant appelé de la plus belle voix que j'entendais jamais . Un homme marche des ténèbres avec une femme. Ils semblent qu'ils soient tant dans le leur milieu les années 20 que leur peau est un amidon consternant blanc. Comme ils marchent plus près à moi je remarque que les deux leurs yeux sont un jaune inhabituel. L'homme et la femme les deux arrêt devant moi.

"Puis-je vous aider ?" J'ai dit la réflexion ils ont parlé l'anglais à cause de leur couleur de peau.

"Seriez-vous notre fille ?" l'homme a dit de la même voix jusqu'à.

"But…I have…to le travail." J'ai dit le fait de marquer une pause dans le choc faible de comment ennuyeux ma voix a semblé comparée à l'homme étant debout devant moi.

"Bien, nous pouvons nous en occuper. Suivez-moi." L'homme m'a ordonné. J'ai obéi.

Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter moi-même de bouger vers cet homme étrange. Il m'a mené à ma maison et m'a dit de recevoir n'importe quoi que je veux me conserver. Je suis entré a saisi quelques vêtements, bijouterie, argent et mes livres préférés, j'ai marché en arrière de ma maison et ai vu une voiture m'attendre.

"Dépêchez-vous. Nous n'avons pas tout le jour." L'homme a dit le fait de pousser sa tête de la voiture.

"Oui monsieur." J'ai dit le sautillement dans la voiture à contrecœur. J'ai eu l'impression que la voiture a avancé.

"Je m'appelle Benji Tia et c'est ma femme, Chi Tia." l'homme a dit le fait de faire un geste vers la femme à côté de lui.

"Mon nom est Sakura Yo." J'ai commencé à dire.

"Nous savons déjà votre nom mon cher." Chi lui a dit d'une voix crémeuse douce. "Je suis désolé de dire que vous devez changer votre nom 'de Sakura Yoshi Fu' à Yoshi Marie Tia."

"Pourquoi peut je pas se conserver mon nom ?" J'ai demandé très trouble.

"Ne faites pas vous inquiétez mon cher." Chi m'a dit. "Vous aurez toutes les questions n'a répondu, donc aucune inquiétude."

"Maintenant, que voulez-vous savoir d'abord ?" Benji m'a demandé.

"Comment font vous savez mon nom et pourquoi peut je pas le garder." J'ai demandé.

"Nous vous avons regardés pendant quelque temps et vous ne pouvez pas garder votre nom parce que vous serez notre fille," a expliqué Benji calmement.

"Ok, où me prenez-vous et pourquoi ?" J'ai demandé avec prudence.

"Au pays et de nouveau être notre fille." Benji a dit doucement.

"Pourquoi dois-je être votre fille ?" J'ai demandé avec l'hystérie de ma voix.

"Mon cher, vous n'avez aucune raison à être inquiétée. Nous ne vous ferons pas mal." Chi a interrompu le rendant compte que c'était un mensonge.

"Vous avez été choisis de tout le Japon. Surtout à cause de vos talents supplémentaires." Benji a répondu l'ignorance Chi.

"Talents supplémentaires ? Je n'ai pas de talents supplémentaires." Je me suis exclamé.

"Tout à fait maintenant mon cher. Vous apprendrez bientôt." Chi a dit avec amour.

**- Flash-back de Fin**

Je sped en bas la route nationale, en riant calmement. "Mon, mon comment les temps ont changé."

Mes parents et moi venions de bouger aux Fourchettes, WA. Éviter l'exposition en arrière à Hong-Kong. Mais tout ce que j'ai eu en vue était qui le sentent j'ai trouvé par hasard au début de ce matin. Mes parents et moi savions qu'il y avait d'autres de leur sorte ici, mais ne pourrait faire rien avec cela jusqu'à ce que j'aie rencontré un d'entre eux à l'école d'abord.

J'ai tiré dans le parking dans mon Mazda blanc beau mais très cher Kazamai. J'ai tiré à un arrêt, a saisi mon sac et sorti. J'ai commencé à marcher vers le bureau et suis entré. "Salut, l'Yoshi de mon nom Tia. Je suis venu pour recevoir mon programme." J'ai dit de la voix la plus attrayante que n'importe quel humain entendait jamais .

"Umm…err. Oui, voilà." Une dame dans elle au début des années 40 a dit la sorte de frénétiquement.

"Merci." J'ai répondu avec gentillesse.

J'ai marché de la pièce à être balayée par la même odeur que j'ai trouvée par hasard ce matin.

"Donc il semble que nous ayons une nouvelle famille de vampire restant dans la ville ne font pas nous Jasper." Une voix irrésistible a dit ainsi bas seulement moi et les 2 autres vampires pourrions entendre. Je me suis retourné pour trouver deux beaux jeunes hommes.

"Maintenant nous ne voulons pas vous faire mal. Nous voulons juste faire connaissance avec vous. Mon nom est Edward Cullen et c'est mon frère Jasper Hale." Le regard plus jeune mâle avec les cheveux de bronze a dit.

"Je suis Yoshi Tia. "J'ai dit pour la deuxième fois dans les cinq minutes passées.

"Il est agréable de vous rencontrer, Yoshi." Jasper dit.

"Comme est un plaisir pour moi." Edward dit le fait de tendre pour placer un petit baiser sur ma main.

"Agréable de vous rencontrer aussi." J'ai dit aux hommes devant moi.

"Umm…thank vous pour votre assistance Jasper. Vous pouvez retourner à Alice maintenant." Edward a dit à Jasper, mais me clignotant.

"Êtes-vous sûrs, Edward ?" Jasper a demandé. Edward a fait un signe de tête et Jasper est parti.

"Puis-je marcher vous à la classe ?" Edward a demandé poliment.

"Oui, vous pouvez. J'ai l'anglais d'abord." J'ai répondu.

"C'est ma première aussi." Edward a dit le solin d'un sourire éblouissant.

"Irons-nous alors ?" J'ai dit étoilé à Edward.

"Allons-y ." Edward a dit. Comme nous avons marché pour classer nous avons entendu un rugissement assourdissant d'un vieux camion étant subitement coupé.

**Ok ainsi moi traslated cela ainsi je pourrais avoir plus de vues. Quittez s'il vous plaît quelques révisions et j'actualiserai bientôt.**

**KatYoshiCullen**


End file.
